Night Rogue
Night Rogue is the leader of the enigmatic organization Faust and one of the main antagonists of Kamen Rider Build. His true identity is Gentoku Himuro, son of Touto Prime Minister Taizan Himuro and head of the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics. He is responsible for the experiments carried out on Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjou and later for abducting Ryuga's girlfriend Kasumi and turning her into a Smash. After being banished from Touto, he starts working for Namba and becomes their Kamen Rider hired by Seito, Kamen Rider Rogue. He also appears as the protagonist of the three-part ROGUE Blu-Ray miniseries which details his origins. He is portrayed by Kensei Mikami, who also played Teru Mikami in the 2016 live action Death Note film. History Past Within a decade of the raising of the Skywall, Gentoku rose to a prominent position within the Touto government, being the head of Touto Institute for Advanced Matter Physics and the one in charge of conducting research on the Pandora Box. Seven years after the Skywall's emergence, Gentoku founded Faust along with researcher Takumi Katsuragi and Soichi Isurugi, the astronaut who had caused the Skywall Disaster. Katsuragi designed the Transteam System for Gentoku to use to transform into Night Rogue. Pursuit of Ryuga Gentoku is first seen being interviewed along with his assistant, Nariaki Utsumi by Sawa Takigawa, where he states that the Institute's objective is to decipher the Pandora Box before other countries attempt to invade any of the three regions of Japan. The following day, Gentoku accepts Sento Kiryu into the Institute to assist in studying the Pandora Box. The two soon hear of the news that Ryuga Banjou has escaped from prison. Gentoku tells Sento that Ryuga murdered one of the Institute's researchers, Takumi Katsuragi. Following Sento's battle with Strong Smash, Gentoku and an army of Touto Guardians and soldiers arrive and demand Build hand over Ryuga. However, Build chooses to instead escape with Ryuga, prompting the Touto forces to go after them. The two are observed escaping by Night Rogue, who comments that "the war has begun." Night Rogue later kidnapped Ryuga's fiance, Kasumi Ogura, to be turned into a Smash. When Ryuga called her, Night Rogue answered her phone and forced Ryuga to listen as Kasumi was prepared to be injected with Nebula Gas. Following Kasumi's conversion into the Burn Smash, Night Rogue unleashes the monster and sends it to attack Ryuga. With it being too late to save Kasumi due to her being a "Hazard Level 1", Build was forced to kill her to end her suffering. After Team Build manages to track down Masahiro Nabeshima, Night Rogue had him contact them by phone in order to lure them into a trap. Rather than hold up his end of the deal and release Nabeshima's family, whom he was holding hostage, Rogue instead opts to turn Nabeshima into the Mirage Smash and sic him on Kamen Rider Build when he shows up. After Build defeats the Mirage Smash and purifies its essence, reverting it back to Nabeshima, Rogue had Blood Stalk retrieve Nabeshima before Sento could obtain any information from him. Rogue later injected Nabeshima with Nebula Gas again, turning him into the Square Smash before sending him after Build. The Square Smash's fight with Build was observed by Blood Stalk, who only intervened to enlarge the Smash with Devil Steam before leaving as Build defeated and purified it. Night Rogue later questioned Stalk as to why he let Build live, but Stalk assured him it was all according to plan. Theft of the Pandora Box Gentoku later meets with Faust's benefactor, Juzaburo Namba, in a Touto bathhouse. Namba questions him as to if he has managed get Prime Minister Taizan Himuro of Touto to develop an interest in the Rider System, but Gentoku informs him that his father remains unconvinced. Reminding Gentoku of the money he's placed in Faust, Namba threatens to partner up with either Hokuto or Seito if Gentoku does not turn over the Rider System plans to him. He later discovers that Ryuga and Misora are going for a walk in public in disguise and sends several Faust Guardians after her. While Ryuga takes the Guardians on, Misora flees and contacts Sento to tell him their location. Night Rogue then appears and attempts to take Misora back to Faust, intimidating her to the point where she faints. Ryuga then attacks Rogue, but is easily overpowered. However, Blood Stalk then arrives and tells Night Rogue not to act behind his back, allowing Ryuga to take Misora and leave. Behind Stalk's back, Rogue sends several more Guardians after Ryuga, but they are all destroyed by Kamen Rider Build. Returning to a Faust lair with Stalk, Night Rogue informs him of Namba's ultimatum. Cancelling his transformation as Night Rogue, Gentoku is asked by Stalk as to what he intends to do. Gentoku ultimately decides that they should steal the Pandora Box from the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics in order to trigger an all out war between the three Regions of Japan. While Stalk infiltrated the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics and stole the Pandora Box, Gentoku remained outside in charge of a response team, observing Stalk through the Institute's security cameras. However, Gentoku grew suspicious after Stalk began shooting the Institute's security cameras, seemingly to cover his tracks. After Stalk stole the Pandora Box and headed to the roof of the building, Gentoku confronted him their, informing him that the roof wasn't part of their escape plan. Stalk tells Gentoku that he got lost, but Gentoku was unconvinced. Transforming into Night Rogue, he demands Stalk hand over the Pandora Box, but Stalk refuses, prompting Night Rogue to attack him. Their fight was interrupted by Ryuga, who informed them that he beat the Press Smash Hazard Blood Stalk had sent after him but couldn't extract the Smash element without an empty Bottle, surprising Rogue and impressing Stalk. Ryuga then attacked Stalk, but was swiftly defeated due to the injuries he sustained from his previous fight with the Press Smash Hazard. Build HawkGatling then arrives to help him, prompting Night Rogue to assist Stalk against the two of them. While Stalk battled, Ryuga Rogue fought Build. As Stalk overpowered Ryuga, Build FireHedgehog ceased fighting Rogue and attacked Stalk. Rogue then used the opportunity to sneak-attack Build, but this gave Stalk the chance to insert his Cobra Fullbottle into his Steam Rifle and fire a Steam Shot at both Rogue and Build, knocking Rogue to a wall and cancelling Build's transformation. Stalk takes the Pandora Box and leaves. After Blood Stalk was chased down by Build, Night Rogue shows up from behind Sento and knocks him unconscious before having his Faust Guardians surround Blood Stalk. Questioning Stalk as to where he intended to take the Pandora Box, Stalk tells him he was going to take it back to Faust's lair and offers Rogue the box. Taking the box, Rogue grabs Stalk and warns him not to try something like that again. Before leaving, Rogue takes the Rabbit, Tank and Lion Fullbottles from an unconscious Sento. As Sento returns to consciousness, he grabs Night Rogue's leg, demanding he return the Fullbottles, but Night Rogue just kicks him in the face before walking away laughing. Gentoku becomes Prime Minister With his father falling ill, Gentoku assumed the position of acting Prime Minister of Touto. He met with Yoshiko Tajimi, the Prime Minister of Hokuto and Masakuni Mido, the Prime Minister of Seito. At the meeting, Tajimi accused him of collaborating with Faust, but Gentoku replied by suggesting she has relations with Faust. He was later approached by Blood Stalk, who demanded to know why Gentoku had placed the Pandora Box in an unknown location and not informed Stalk, but Gentoku told Stalk to act more loyal if he wanted Gentoku to reveal the Box's location. Their conversation was interrupted by two Touto security guards, whom Stalk killed effortlessly. Stalk's Betrayal Night Rogue later skirmished with Sento and Ryuga as they entered the Namba Heavy Industries Integrated Science Laboratory to find the Pandora Box. During the fight, Stalk interferes and attacks Night Rogue before locating the Pandora Box and teleporting away from it. While Utsumi treats his wounds, Gentoku is approached by Juzaburo Namba. Gentoku apologizes for letting the Box be stolen, and Namba forgives him, but states that countermeasures must be taken. The two decide to have the Touto government destroy Faust to remove any traces of evidence connecting them to it. The following day, Gentoku stages a confrontation with Faust at a dam, with Gentoku leading the Touto forces while his assistant Nariaki Utsumi poses as Night Rogue. The imposter Night Rogue fights and is quickly defeated by Build KaizokuRessya. The defeat is picked up by the news, with Utsumi being forced out of his transformation and incriminated as the leader of Faust. Utsumi attempts to inform Build of something, but before he can finish speaking Gentoku shoots him and knocks him off the bridge and into the waters below. Cover Blown Meeting with Namba again, Gentoku is informed that Namba has found a new partner. He later contacts Blood Stalk and arranges a meeting with him. At the meeting, Gentoku attempts to get Blood Stalk to give up the Box's location. Blood Stalk agrees, but only if Gentoku swears loyalty to him. Gentoku refuses and transforms into Night Rogue to fight Blood Stalk and take the Box by force. Initially beating back Stalk, Night Rogue soon realizes that Stalk was holding back and is swiftly defeated by him. Stalk then reveals that he is Namba's new partner. Gentoku later reveals to Sento and Ryuga that the Box is in one of Namba Heavy Industries' storage facilities, planning to have the two retrieve the box for him. However, after being exposed as Soichi Isurugi, Blood Stalk reveals that the true identity of Night Rogue is Gentoku Himuro. After Sento and Ryuga succeed in recovering the Box, Gentoku sends a squad of Touto soldiers to break into nascita but they find no traces of the box. Gentoku later meets with Sento and Ryuga in the Touto Institute's parking lot, who reveal that they know Gentoku is Night Rogue and show him the box. After Gentoku reveals his plans to the Riders, Ryuga loses his temper and attacks Gentoku, who transforms into Night Rogue to fight him. Night Rogue manages to overpower both of them and recover the Box, only for it to be revealed to be a hologram, with the whole confrontation being a ruse to expose Night Rogue's true identity. Defection to Seito Gentoku's identity as Night Rogue and connections to Faust were later exposed to his father and the Touto government. Gentoku was ultimately forced to defect over to Seito, becoming their Kamen Rider as Kamen Rider Rogue. With his new power, Gentoku made an attempt to seize the Pandora Box as Taizan was having it moved to a new location. He later fought Build in a representative battle for possession of the Pandora Box and Fullbottles. Despite losing, Namba refused to allow them to be handed over, and killed and swapped faces with Seito's Prime Minister Masakuni Mido when he attempted to honor the deal. However, Gentoku disagreed with how Namba intended to use the Pandora Box to take over the world and thus during a fight with Build, Rogue revealed that Namba was impersonating Mido and that he had a chip implanted in him set to go off should he disobey or go against Namba. Rogue was later tasked with guarding the captured workers of Kazumi Sawatari's farm when Seito attempted to use them to extort Kazumi into trading them the Pandora Box in exchange for freeing them, lest they be executed. Kazumi refused and, rather than carry out his orders and execute them, Rogue instead let them go. Redemption Capturing Taizan to prove his loyalty to Namba, Gentoku later set his his father free and attempted to escape. However, he was confronted by Utsumi. Stalk then activated Gentoku's kill switch, immobilizing the Rider and foiling his escape attempt. However, Gentoku's kill switch had been deactivated by Sento beforehand, allowing him to go on to fight alongside Sento and Banjou as Rogue. Rogue later assisted Build, Cross-Z and Grease in fighting against Stalk. After Stalk was defeated by Cross-Z Magma, he attempted to escape but was pursued by Rogue. Rogue then defeated Stalk again and canceled Evolt's transformation. However, thanks to Utsumi, Evolt gained the Evol Driver and used the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles to transform into Kamen Rider Evol. Evol then defeated Rogue and caused Gentoku to revert his transformation. He attempted to finish Gentoku off, but his attacked was blocked by Taizan, who sacrificed himself to save his son. Before dying, Taizan asked Gentoku rebuild Japan as a whole and acknowledged Gentoku as his being his son. Fighting alongside Build Siding with Team Build, Gentoku vowed to atone for his sins by reuniting Japan and laying the foundation for a new generation. However, there was still some uneasiness among Build's allies, especially Kazumi, due to Gentoku having killed Akaba, though Kazumi eventually would encourage Gentoku to keep trying to make up for his past actions. After Utsumi went insane and sided with Evolt to become Kamen Rider Mad Rogue following Namba's death, Gentoku blamed himself for Utsumi's turn over to Evolt, having been the one to shoot him at the confrontation at the dam. When Utsumi led an attack on Touto, Gentoku attempted to go and confront him, but proved too injured from his previous defeat by Utsumi as Mad Rogue to do so. Later, as the nascita crew were discussing Evolt's actions and speculating as to what his true plans were, they realized that most of the people who had been turned into Smash were people with a connection to Shinobu Katsuragi. They asked Gentoku if he had information on that, but Gentoku denied knowing anything claiming that Smash conversions was Stalk's department in Faust and not his. Other Appearances ''Transformation Lessons ~The Laws Of Transformation Are Set!~'' Gentoku Himuro appears in the second episode "Night Rogue Chapter" where he attempts to film a video of him transforming into Night Rogue for FausTube, but has to restart several times after his cameramen tell him he is going too over the top. Eventually, Gentoku is able to complete his transformation into Night Rogue. He then attempts to demonstrate his Steam Rifle's finisher, Steam Shot, only for it to destroy the camera, ending the video. Personality As Night Rogue, Gentoku displays an arrogant and cold personality, treating people as mere guinea pigs and gleefully experimenting on them. He seems to enjoy using people's loved ones against them in order to keep them under his thumb, or just to be cruel to them, as shown when he turned Ryuga's girlfriend Kasumi into a Smash and made him listen as the transformation was taking place. Gentoku was also quick to let out emotional outbursts, and is susceptible to episodes of paranoia and aggression, desperately attempting to convince his father to improve the military believing that Hokuto and Seito are out to invade Touto. This paranoid and controlling personality stemmed from his exposure from the Pandora Box. As his regular self, Gentoku keeps a composed and cool demeanor, though he switches to a fierce one when he is commanding his soldiers. He also seems to care for his father, and was worried for him when he suffered a heart attack that left him in the hospital, though this was soon superceded by his glee at the fact that this left him as the acting Prime Minister of Touto. Post his redemption, Gentoku generally remains silent, having become somewhat emotionless due to the training he endured to become Kamen Rider Rogue. He is also shown to feel guilty for the crimes he committed in the past as Night Rogue and the commander of Seito's forces, and displays a desire to atone and lay the foundation for a new generation. As revealed by Evolt, Gentoku's nicer personality is due to his Hazard Level being above 4 and thus nullifying that Pandora Box's effects on his personality that made him power hungry and cruel. Gallery Krbu night rogue.png|Night Rogue KRBu-Rogue.png|Kamen Rider Rogue Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Incriminators Category:Related to Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Master of Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Paranoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Archenemy Category:Redeemed Category:Delusional Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Sophisticated Category:Lover Stealers Category:Military Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Legacy Category:Charismatic Category:Enigmatic Category:Protagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Dark Knights Category:Jingoist Category:Extremists Category:Grey Zone Category:Martial Artists Category:Outcast Category:Warlords Category:Extortionists Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Protective Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Elementals Category:Usurper Category:The Heavy Category:Deal Makers Category:Xenophobes Category:Thief Category:One-Man Army Category:Servant of Hero Category:Elitist Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nihilists Category:Embezzlers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Internet Villains